A Twisted World We Live In
by ChloeHollingsworth
Summary: What exactly was Tony DiNozzo's father involved in?  WARNING: Tony is only 15 in this!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU. Tony is 15 years old in this. Also, I am not sure if Tony would have been at RIMA at this time, but for this story he is attending a private prep school in New York and living with his father.**

It was another boring day for Tony DiNozzo. He was sitting in his English class, his head on his desk, trying to tune out his teacher's rambling about the symbolism in _Fahrenheit 451_. A staff member entered the classroom, but Tony hadn't noticed.

"Tony." Tony lifted his head from his desk to see his teacher headed toward him. She was holding a pass out to him which he took quickly. After gathering his belongings, he headed to the main office as the note had instructed. _Why do I have to go to the office?_ Tony thought to himself. _I haven't done anything….lately, anyway. At least I'm getting out of class. _

As soon as Tony walked into the main office the principal motioned for him to enter his personal office. Tony didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the man sitting in a chair across from where he was standing. The man was wearing an NCIS jacket and his gaze made Tony feel uneasy.

"Please, take a seat," the principal said to Tony, while motioning to a chair. Tony obliged and turned his attention to the tough guy next to him. " here has a few questions he'd like to ask you."

"Special agent," Gibbs corrected.

"Excuse me?" the principal asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"It's special agent Gibbs."

Before the principal had time to reply Tony reached out his hand to Gibbs. Gibbs shook his hand and couldn't help but smile at the kid.

"Well, I would introduce myself, but I'm going to assume you already know who I am."

"Yeah, yeah I do," confirmed Gibbs.

"What do you want to know?" The kid was a straight shooter, that Gibbs could respect.

"Your father. Anything been going on at home lately?" Gibbs took note of the way Tony's jaw clenched at the mention of his father.

"No. Though, maybe if you were a tad more specific I could be of more assistance to you." Tony was polite, but the underlying tone of viciousness was clear.

"We have reason to believe your father is involved in the sex trafficking of minors."

**This is just a teaser, simply an idea that popped into my head. I just want to know if people would be interested in this. If so, it will become a multi chapter story. **

**Let me know your thoughts(:**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I posted this as a random idea that popped into my head, but I have absolutely no idea what to do with it. However, I don't want to completely abandon this because I think it might be able to go somewhere. So, I was wondering if anybody would be interested in co writing this with me? Please send me a message if it's something you'd like to do!

Thanks(:


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Tony's point of view. Enjoy!**

What? What is this man talking about? There's no way my father is involved in something like that! That's impossible!

Well, okay. I guess that it isn't _totally impossible, but still. He wouldn't do that…_

_Would he? _

_Don't be ridiculous, Tony. My father would never be involved in that!_

_Then again…_

"_Tony?" the man's voice startled me, making me jump. I had forgotten he was there. I had to have just looked like an idiot. _

"_Tony, has your father ever hurt you?" Well, that seems terribly forward. Guess he isn't going to be starting off easy. He doesn't really seem like the type to pussyfoot, though, I guess. Crap. He asked me a question. Should I answer? Of course I should answer! What do I say? Do I tell him the truth? No, no I can't do that. It will only get worse. _

"_Um." Wow. Some way with words I have, huh? _

"_Tony?" _

_I should just tell him. He knows something is wrong, if he didn't he wouldn't have asked in the first place. He can help me._

…_Right?_

"_Gibbs?" Why is my voice shaking so much?_

"_Tony, I can help you. Let me help you."_

_I want to believe him. God I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can. I might get hurt…_

"_Tony, talk to me, kiddo."_

"_I…I can't."_

"_Yes you can, Tony. I won't let him hurt you." _

"_Do you promise?" _

"_I swear." _

_I sighed heavily. Maybe, just maybe, I could let him in…_


	4. Chapter 4

Good news! Starting December first, I will be posting a new chapter for all of my stories for the 25 days of Christmas. That's right - that's 25 new chapters. Just my way of saying thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Told from Gibbs' point of view this time, thanks to a lovely reviewer who suggested it(:**

Come on, kid. Trust me.

"I - he - I mean…"

"Tell me, Tony. You have to trust me on this."

This kid is scared. That much is obvious. Then again, if my gut is right, he probably should be.

"If I…if I tell you stuff, can it stay between us?"

I can't lie to this kid. I can just redirect this.

"Tony, you need to tell me what's going on."

"Only if…only if you promise it stays between us. Otherwise I'm not saying anything."

Well, the kid's sharp, I'll give him that. I won't make a promise I can't keep, not with him.

"Tony, I'm sorry, but you know I can't promise that."

He looks so disappointed. He's not making eye contact and is staring at the floor…is he crying?

"Then I can't say anything."

He's making eye contact now and I can see his eyes are filled with tears, but I know he won't let them fall. Surely something his father taught him..

"Tony, I can't promise. But I will do whatever is necessary to get you the help you need."

He seems to be contemplating this. Weighing his options. Deciding whether or not it's worth the risk to trust me.

"Okay…okay. What do you want to know?"

Good, Tony. Just keep listening to me.

"Tell me about your relationship with your father."

He laughs, but I know he doesn't find this funny.

"Tony?"

"Can we…go somewhere else? I mean, I don't feel like talking here."

I can pull the kid out of school, say we need to question him at the office. Hell, if it gets the kid to open up I might as well.

"Let's go then, Tony."

If he doesn't choose where he wants to go in a minute, I'm turning this car around and -

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get lunch? I'm starving"

"Sure. Anywhere you have in mind, Tony?"

"Can we go to Olive Garden?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool!"

He sounds genuinely excited about this. Well, I guess with a father like Anthony DiNozzo, you learn to appreciate the little things..

"I'll be back with your food soon."

Wow, he sure can eat. I don't mind, though.

"So, tell me your story, Tony."

"You better get comfortable, Mr. Gibbs. It's going to be a long afternoon…"

**I know this is short, but hey you're getting 25 chapters this month! **


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been like a year and a half since I posted anything for this story. I cannot apologize enough. You can expect at least weekly updates, but I will shoot for a couple a week. Well, here you go. The italics are Tony's thoughts!

Tony and Gibbs had been sitting silently at their table in Olive Garden for the past 5 minutes and the lack of noise was making Tony uneasy.

_Why isn't he saying anything? Should I be saying something? I don't even know how to start this story! "Hey Gibbs, I just met you, but I am going to spill every secret I've spent the past fifteen years of my life trying to hide." I can't do that. I'll just let him start. Yeah, that's a good idea, then I won't accidentally say something I shouldn't. I'm sure Gibbs will start talking any minute now. Or not. I don't know. I have to let him start this conversation. I can't. Here goes nothing.._

"My father…well, he isn't the _best_ father, you know?" _Smooth, Tony. Real fucking smooth. I can do this. Just maintain eye contact, Tony. That's all you have to do._

"Your father ever hurt you, Tony?"

Tony's gaze faltered. "Not without a good reason."

"There's a 'good reason' for a man to hit his child?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, this one time I actually made my Halloween costume out of his ridiculously expensive ski jacket. I was an astronaut. It was a kick-ass costume and I got so much candy! It was great even though I didn't get to eat any of the candy." _God stop rambling! You sound like an idiot._

"Why not?"

"My father threw it away. Punishment for ruining a $500,000 ski jacket." _Just smile that famous, mega-watt DiNozzo smile. _

"He only threw away your candy?"

Tony's smile fell. "Well, no. He hit me too…but I mean, I deserved that! He had just bought that jacket and-"

"It doesn't matter when he bought the damn jacket!" Gibbs barked. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs continued on more calmly, "Tony, you didn't deserve that, okay? No one deserves that."

Though he looked rather unconvinced, Tony nodded, his eyes never leaving Gibbs'. After a few minutes of silence Gibbs decided to press forward with the conversation. "Tony? Your father, did he ever touch you?"

Tony seemed a little flustered at the question, but answered, "I just told you."

Gibbs shook his head slightly. "Not like that, Tony. Did your father ever force you to do anything sexual?"

Tony broke eye contact the second those words left Gibbs' mouth. _"Did your father ever force you to do anything sexual?"_ _Why is the answer to such a simple question so hard? I could say yes -that would be the truth after all. So why can I not form the word? It's just a simple word - only three letters, one syllable - and yet…_

"Tony?"

_No. No, I can't tell him this. I can't tell anyone this. Not now. Not ever._

"No."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Tony."

"I know I don't. My father never touched me. He'd never hurt me!"

Gibbs leaned across the table slightly, his blue eyes boring into Tony's green ones. But Tony wouldn't back down. No, Tony rarely backed down.

Almost whispering, Gibbs said, "You just told me he hit you."

Tony's eyes widened just slightly. "That's - it's not the same!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but refrained from commenting.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "It isn't the same. I told you he hit me, but he never…did_ that_."

Though Gibbs was having trouble believing Tony, he thought it best to simply agree and keep the kid talking. "Okay. So, you don't think your father has anything to do with the human trafficking ring I am investigating, then?"

"I don't know. I mean-"

"You can't imagine that he'd be involved in torturing and selling young kids into sexual slavery? Some of these kids are taken from airports or subways. Some of them are ripped straight out of their own front yard. As young as fives year old sometimes. But you're 100% certain that you're father would _never-"_

"_No!" Tony yelled, causing the other restaurant goers to look his way. "I - I have to go." And with that Tony jumped from his seat and bolted out a side exit. Gibbs followed immediately, screaming for Tony to wait, but when Gibbs slammed the door to the outside open, Tony was gone. _

"_Shit." _


End file.
